The Rise and Triumphant Victory of The Shield Heroine
by brookelynnthompson9
Summary: Grad school student Jessica has become the Shield Hero, will History repeat its self with Naofumi


Chapter One Isekaied and accused.

I awoke from a strange dream, I was on a seaside cliff with a half human, half raccoon girl.

My name is Jessica Arwood, I'm a transgender college junior in grad-school at Yale University with slight otaku tendencies, Im allowed to stay at home rent free with allowance because i helped bring my kid sister home when she was rebelling. When Im not at school or playing MMORPGs I can be found at my local libarary reading light novels. While browsing the light novels i came across a book called "The Recollection of the Four Cardinal Weapons," reading this book described a spear hero, a sword hero, a bow hero a shield hero a princess and something called The Apocalyptic waves of Pandemonium. Upon reaching the portion of the shield hero i was transported to another world.

I was on the hard cold marble floor somewhere, my long black hair was all in my face and it seemed as my skinny jeans were ripped. Picking myself off the ground I noticed a shield attached to my right arm. Looking to my left I saw three handsome looking men, one holding a spear, one a sword, and the last one a bow.

"Brave Heroes you were summoned here to help fight the waves of pandemonium. Welcome to the kingdom of Melromarc. I know you all were brought here against your will, but rest assured once you beat the waves we will send you home. Come our king wishes to speak with you." a hooded figure said.

Following everyone out, i got a glimpse of outside, I felt warm sea breeze and said,

"Wow this is such a warm subtropical climate, so much better then the cold bitterness of New England."

The young man with the bow asked me  
"I take it you've never traveled outside the states before?"

"No." I Respond.

A few moments later we were in the throne room.

"Brave Heroes I am King Gualtier Melromarc XL, who are all of you?"

The young man with the bow said,  
"I'm Ryan West, I'm 16 and a high school sophomore."

The young man with the sword then chimed in  
"I'm Tanner Dixon, 17, high school junior."

Tanner looked like he could pass for a 14 year old girl with his facial features and his semi long red hair.

"Im Blake Cox, 22, college sophomore."

Blake, the spear hero, looked like the kind of guy to have multiple girlfriends who didn't know about each other and he was gonna keep getting more girlfriends in this world.

"Excellent..."

"Your majesty you forgot me. I'm Jessica Arwood, I'm 26 and a college junior in grad school."

The king looking very annoyed said  
"Now as i was saying you four were summoned here to save our country from the Apocalyptic waves of pandemonium. Tomorrow we'll send you out to train and level up to fight. Tonight rest here, we've prepared quarters for you to stay in tonight.

At dusk Ryan, Tanner, Blake and I were discussing everything.

"This is just like an MMORPG back home called Rune Past" said Blake

"no its like a VR game called Firemind rebuted." Said Tanner indignantly

"You're both wrong its a console game called Scarlett Genesis." Retorted Ryan.

"I've never heard of any of those games this is just like ESO. Could we be from alternate timelines? Quick who's on the $100 bill?" I asked.

"Ben Franklin"  
"The Duchess of York"  
"Emperor Hirohito"  
"Maximilien Robespierre"

"its confirmed we're from parallel Americas." I said.

The next morning we were once again in the throne room. Everyone that was dressed like a mage or adventurer teamed up with everyone except me.

"Well i was not expecting that," The king said. "But everyone except Jessica will be getting 450 silver. As a one time thing young Jessica will be getting 50 gold and 450 silver. Now head out buy equipment and get strong the next wave will be here in 45 days."

Upon leaving the castle I headed to the local blacksmith.

"Welcome brave traveler." He said

"I need cheap armor, preferably under 300 silver."

He set me up with a sturdy piece of chain-mail costing me 200 silver, and i promptly left to go to the Inn.  
At the Inn a crimson haired young woman who originally was with Blake's party came up to me.  
"Sir Hero."

'Sir, sir,' I thought. 'I already hate her.' I promptly ignored her and threw 2 pieces of silver on the table to pay for my 3 bottles of mead and my meal and went up on to my room for the night to study the map of the region.

The next morning everything except the shield the gold pieces and the clothes from my old world were missing, i began looking frantically but was interrupter and thrown in front of the king.

"Shield devil you have physically assaulted my daughter Myst. Normally you'd have your head on a pike, but since we need you, everything you have right now will be what you're allowed to have. Don't ever show your face around the castle ever again."

Leaving in a tizzy I just told the other 3 heroes  
"Screw all y'all. I'm heading to Siltvelt, a country north west of here. Y'all clearly don't want me. So I'm leaving."

The other parties just stood there with their mouths agape.


End file.
